User blog:Misry6/Possible Complete Monsters/Pure Evils
Here, I have created a list of villains that could potentially be Pure Evil villains. While there is one villain here, the list is still expanding, and the blog is currently under construction. The underlined candidates are for villains confirmed to be Pure Evil. Those that are cancelled out are confirmed not to be Pure Evil. Those that are neither are villains neither confirmed nor denied to be Pure Evil. Now that the rules here say that we have to use the user blogs for Pure Evil candidates, this is where I'll write my PE proposals before I post them. D-Stroy Basics *D-Stroy is presented very seriously in the story he is portrayed in. In Dinotrux Supercharged starting in Season 2, he is the mastermind behind his younger brother, D-Structs, and has much bigger plans than simply taking over the Crater. *He and D-Structs abuse a Dreadtrux (a mix betweeen a Dreadnoughtus and a giant vehicle), thus making it their "pet" (actually, their slave). They use t to damage much of the Crater and take it over. *He has no redeeming qualities, and seems to be using D-Structs to get whatever he wants. Like the reptool Xee says, he is smart and cunning. *D-Stroy has a very clear moral agency and chooses to do what is wrong. *He crosses the Moral Event Horizon when he abuses a Dreadtrux and enslaves it, using it to wreak havoc on the Crater. He also teams up with D-Structs to make himself seem even more powerful. Criteria Character's Traits D-Stroy has a very clear character and personality, and as said above, he is smart and cunning. Heinous Standards *'General Standard': D-Stroy, with the help of D-Structs, abuses a Dreadtrux to make it his slave, and he knew that the Trux were building things made out of rocks containing helium ore, which is what the Dreadtrux eats; this was something D-Structs never thought of. This caused a massive amount of damage to the builds in the Crater, and caused the Ty and his gang (the protagonists) to flee into a secret forest. However, I'm debating on him being worse than the average villain, as he does things that are just as bad as what D-Structs does, so I don't know whether he meets the General Standard or not. *'In-Story Standard': D-Stroy is the main antagonist in Dinotrux: Supercharged. His brother, D-Structs, is the main antagonist in the other TV show, Dinotrux, in the series. D-Stroy is a much bigger threat than D-Structs and goes far and wide as to say that "the Crater is just the beginning", and may even be planning to rule the world as far as we know. *'System Standard': This is not necessary for D-Stroy because he is not part of a corrupt system. However, I will keep this in mind: while D-Structs did make his own group of evil Dinotrux, D-Stroy is more smart, cunning, and heinous than D-Structs. Moral Event Horizon D-Stroy crosses this more than once. Many of these actions are worse than the basic villainy in this show: *He got D-Structs to join his cause by "helping" him to fight off some hostile Scraptors (part Velociraptor and part mechanics) trying to take apart their body parts. He seems to be manipulating his little brother to get what he wants. *''After hearing about the Crater, he decides to watch D-Structs's methods and comes up with a devious plan to get rid of the Dinotrux once and for all''. *He and D-Structs abuse a Dreadtrux once they find it, with him knowing how to control it and D-Structs knowing how to fight it. They use the Dreadtrux to destroy much of the builds the Dinotrux made in the Crater. *''He says that "the Crater is just the beginning", meaning he may have far more heinous plans in his mind than D-Structs.'' Individual Capability D-Stroy is able to do such destructive things with his amount of resources, having even more so than his little brother, D-Structs. They both have grappling claws which can function as wrecking balls, and they both have a mean demeanor. In the past, D-Structs has had a simple wrecking ball, then a buzzsaw, and then a grappling claw for his tail. However, D-Stroy has more resources: he has a tail which can function as a wrecking ball, a grappling claw, or even grinders. He also has deadly horns which makes him more intimidating. D-Stroy is more powerful and dangerous than D-Structs, and is more likely than him to qualify. Moral Agency D-Stroy has a very clear and very strong moral agency, just like all the other Dinotrux. He is shown to know right from wrong, but chooses to do evil. There is also no indication he is even made of evil. No Groups D-Stroy is a single villain, not a group. He is D-Structs's older brother. No Redeeming Qualities D-Stroy shows no redeeming qualities. He has no love, sympathy, or remorse in his heart. He does not care about D-Structs and seems to be manipulating him. Screen Time All of D-Stroy's evil actions are presented onscreen. In the episode D-Stroy of the same name, he gets D-Structs to work with him together after discussing their backstory. In the 1st episode of Season 2 of Dinotrux Superhcarged, named Bad Build, he came up with a plan that would rid the Dinotrux once an for all. He also abuses a Dreadtrux to turn it into a furious animal that would destroy the builds in the Crater and try to kill the Dinotrux. At the end of the episode, he comments that "the Crater is just the beginning", meaning he wants more than ruling the Crater. The Worst D-Stroy is, by far, the most vile Dinotrux villain to appear. He is worse than D-Structs (the second most evil character), seeing how he manipulates him into joining him, having more abilities and weapons than him, being more smart and more cunning, and having bigger plans than him. Story Type D-Stroy appears in Dinotrux, which is a TV show for all ages. However, while D-Structs is a game changer, D-Stroy is more atrocious and vile than him, so his actions are taken very seriously. Overall D-Stroy matches all of the criteria, and there's a very strong chance he could count as a Complete Monster/Pure Evil. Syndrome This is my first Pure Evil proposal here in the post blogs. While Syndrome was added to the Pure Evil category, it was only because TV Tropes accepted his comic incarnation as a Complete Monster, but still wasn't accepted as a CM in the film (which is also why the Type Dependent on Version category is in Syndrome's article here in this wiki). Now, Syndrome has been fully accepted as a Complete Monster by TV Tropes, but that doesn't mean the Type Dependent on Version category will be removed from there anytime soon because Villains Wiki is not the same as TV Tropes (though I do admire both sites for their hard work). However, this isn't why I'm making this proposal. The reason why I'm making it is because I truly believe Syndrome (in both versions) does enough to count. (Note: If Film!Syndrome is accepted as Pure Evil here, the Type Dependent on Version can be removed from the article. If not, then the latter category stays.) Overall, this proposal is about Film!Syndrome. What's The Work The Incredibles is a family-friendly superhero movie created by Disney • Pixar in 2004. It's about a superhero family consisting of Mr. Incredible (the father), Elastigirl (the mother), and Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack (the kids). The former two were among the Earth's greatest crime fighters, but were eventually forced to live in civilian lives. One day, Mr. Incredible comes to a remote island because of an enigmatic communications signal, and gets his chance to save the day once again, but he soon faces one of his greatest threats: Syndrome. Who is the Candidate Syndrome (real name: Buddy Pine) is an exceptionally heinous supervillain and mad scientist who was once a kid from Mr. Incredible's fan club, and called himself IncrediBoy because he wanted to become Mr. Incredible's sidekick, but was rejected by Bob due to his recklessness. Because of that, he now plans to unleash the Omnidroid 10 onto a city full of innocents and pretend to be a superhero, but his actions go much further than that. Much further… What Has He Done Buddy Pine was once part of Mr. Incredible's fan club. When they meet, Buddy (as IncrediBoy) got in Mr. Incredible's car as the latter was going to take off to stop a tour bus robbery, and told him that he doesn't need to be trained because he knows everything about the latter's moves, crime-fighting style, favorite catchphrases, etc, claiming himself to be the latter's #1 fan. Because of this, Mr. Incredible threw him out of his vehicle. Later on, Incredibly interferes when Mr. Incredible was capturing a villain named Bomb Voyage. IncrediBoy told Mr. Incredible that he has rocket boots, and that he is the latter's ward. He further shows off his recklessness and arrogance after Mr. Incredible told him he's taking it too far, assuming (without any evidence) that it's because he doesn't have special powers, and tells Mr. Incredible, "I invented these! I can fly! Can you fly?" To save IncrediBoy from his own reckless, Mr. Incredible tells him to fly home because he works alone. IncrediBoy begs him for another chance, and then decides to tell the police, not noticing a bomb stuck to his cape (referencing Edna Mode's superhero rule of "No capes!" that would be shown later on in the movie). As IncrediBoy flies away, Mr. Incredible latches on to him and takes off the bomb from the cape, which falls onto a train track and blows up, causing Mr. Incredible to prevent the train from falling, saving the passengers' lives, but Bomb Voyage is left at large. Mr. Incredible takes IncrediBoy to the police, telling them to take him back to his mom. After that, Buddy hates Mr. Incredible, and decides to become a supervillain. Fifteen years later, Buddy (now known as Syndrome) operates on an island and lures retired superheroes to said island to be killed by his Omnidroids, with much fewer Omnidroids killed than supers, but all the supers lured there are killed off by the Omnidroids. Mr. Incredible is also lured there, but he faces Omnidroid 08 and kills it. Soon, he faces Omnidroid 09, which is shut down by Syndrome so the latter can deal with Mr. Incredible personally. Syndrome reveals his past and repeatedly thrashes Mr. Incredible using his zero-point energy ray, and taunts him before accidentally thrashing him into a river. Syndrome drops a bomb into the river, and Mr. Incredible barely escapes. Then, Syndrome releases a scanner to find him. The latter hides behind the skeleton of one of the superheroes Syndrome killed (which is pretty disturbing for a kid's movie) to fake his death, so Syndrome smiles wickedly after hearing that Mr. Incredible has been terminated. Mr. Incredible makes his way into Syndrome's lair and clicks on "Supers", and sees all of the images of the supers killed by Syndrome (including the image of the super whose skeleton Mr. Incredible hid behind earlier), and makes a hand palm and sighs, knowing the monster Syndrome has become. He also finds out about Operation Kronos, which is about unleashing an Omnidroid from a rocket into a populated city so Syndrome can play super. However, he is captured by Syndrome's henchwoman Mirage. After that, Syndrome forces Mr. Incredible to listen to a transmission line of his own wife (Elastigirl) and children (Violet and Dash, excluding Jack-Jack who is with his babysitter back at home) in an airplane targeted by Syndrome's short-range missiles. The missiles blow up the plane, but Elastigirl, Dash, and Violet have survived. Mirage, deeply saddened by what just happened, tells Syndrome that it was a direct hit, but the latter arrogantly tells her that she'll get over it. As Syndrome laughs, Mr. Incredible grabs Mirage and threatens Syndrome that he'll crush her if he doesn't release him. Unlike the generic supervillain who would release the hero because he doesn't want his henchwoman to be killed, Syndrome's response is, "That sounds a little dark for you. Well, go ahead," completely uncaring about Mirage's life and even telling Mr. Incredible to kill her with him watching, but the latter doesn't do it and releases Mirage instead. Syndrome calls him out on not killing her by claiming him to be weak. Eventually, because of this, Mirage tells Syndrome to bet on his own life the next time he gambles, and even releases Mr. Incredible. Syndrome soon captures Mr. Incredible (once again), Elastigirl, Violet, and Dash, and tells them about his ultimate goal: have the Omnidroid 10 destroy buildings and kill people until he defeats it, claiming he'll be a greater hero than any of them were. Syndrome also reveals that when he gets elderly and retires, he would sell his inventions to the public so that, "…everyone will be superheroes. Everyone will be super! And when everyone's super, no one will be" (which is basically genocide), fully knowing the consequences of selling his weapons to potentially irresponsible people and not giving a crap about it. Syndrome goes to enact his plan by releasing the rocket from the volcano where his lair is, with the rocket crashing into the city with the Omnidroid 10 attacking it, and then him attacking the Omnidroid so he pretends to be a superhero. However, when the Omnidroid discovers Syndrome is controlling it with his remote, it shoots his remote off his wrist, so he (unlike a true superhero) cowardly flees the scene, thus putting his own life above the lives of others. He gets furious, however, when he sees that the Incredibles have foiled his plot by destroying the Omnidroid, so he goes over to the Incredibles' house and kidnaps their baby, Jack-Jack, intending to make him grow up to be his sidekick. Syndrome tries to fly off with him into his airplane, but the latter turns into fire, a metal object, and a monster, and repeatedly attacks him by ripping off parts of his hair and destroying one of his rocket boots. Jack-Jack falls, but Elastigirl saves his life. As Syndrome tries to get on his plane, he tells the Incredibles that he will get their son eventually, but Mr. Incredible throws his own car into Syndrome's plane. This causes the latter to lose his balance and fall dangerously close to the plane's turbine. Syndrome tries to escape, but his cape is snagged into the turbine where he is dragged into it and (off-screen) shredded to his death (again, referencing the, "No capes!" rule. Category:Blog posts